The New Life of Tsunayoshi
by AnaKatharina
Summary: Tsunayoshi Sawada, Tsunayoshi known but was kicked out by his parents when he was 13 years old, their parents never acknowledged him as his own son. It was collected by two families is Millefiore and Giglio Nero, he lives alone has a housemate just for them both.
1. Resume

Tsunayoshi Sawada, Tsunayoshi known but was kicked out by his parents when he was 14 years old, their parents never acknowledged him as his own son. It was collected by two families is Millefiore and Giglio Nero, he lives alone has a housemate just for them both. Her mother tongue is Italian and the second is Japanese, so even though he was born in Italy, a few years after the incident he returned to Japan as a teacher. The rest you have to find out.


	2. Chapter 1

Tsunayoshi , who already have 24 years before he was also known by Sawada , will return to Japan for the first time after the incident that happened 10 or 11 years ago in his old home , he began to be independent early when it was driven home, in their families who gathered all helped in what was possible in studies and learning the Mafia , but has always been free to do their thing at will and choices .

He would not go alone to Japan , he was accompanied with a person who really love Marshmallows , he went with him because it caused some problems in Italy and that Yuni had to stay there to solve certain problems that Byakuran would not solve. They consider how the three brothers , always help the problems of others, support and cheer when they are low and when they are happy .

They were already on the plane for more than five hours , this time there was nothing else to do, had done various things , such as sleeping, eating and reading a whole book , only Byakuran still had something to eat Mashmaloows , but I lack little time to reach your destination Japan

Each more eager than others to come to Japan , it was not just the two of them known on the plane , also came the farthest Gokudera , they still did not know the three ready to say that Gokudera already knew Byakuran Future , but this he still was not found, but fate wants them to know , Gokudera was to supply its dynamite , people who were with him are frightened , that he had a dangerous thing inside the plane and could explode, but they are now quiet because missing a few minutes to land and get out of this plane were for hours .

**Already had spent those few minutes**

It was their first time in Japan , if only to Byakuran he had never traveled to Japan has gone there because the plane because he came from a business trip he had , Tsunayoshi because I have come to Namimori and Gokudera already had come here several times because his beloved Tenth Vongola boss , but had never gone to your school so far and it would go this year .

The three of them came at the same time on the plane , where they went to seek the bags , the Byakuran dropped his bag of his beloved mashmallows as educated Gokudera was behind them and touched Tsunayoshi .

- Sorry but you dropped this. - Gokudera said to deliver mashmallows to Tsuna .

- There my dear mashmallows . - Byakuran said .

- Thanks, but I had to hear him say he had lost his beloved . - Tsunayoshi said .

- Nothing, and I have to go but I arrive late. - Gokudera said well educated .

So they went on their way , Gokudera was the home of his beloved tenth, Tsuna and Byakuran went to a mansion that was in the house in the same neighborhood where Gokudera was on his way to the mansion where Tsuna and Byakuran is them that were bought the long years when Yuni came to Namimori with their guardians , the gates of the mansion are gold , have a large garden with flowers that are flowering and well cared for , walked through the garden to reach the door of the house , each was to his room , he two will live alone without any help , I pity Tsunayoshi who have to take care of the house and take care of Byakuran because of Marshmallws to create a big mess , but it will help it, then went to work for hands to make cleaning the house was dusty and then another night and were just exhausted and went to his room , that's how your day went .

**The next morning**

Tsuna had already been raised and had prepared his breakfast and also for the candy monster ( Byakuran ) and left it in the microwave to heat the milk with marshmallows because he was still asleep and would not work , Tsunayoshi cleared the dishes soiled and saw that you were still hours to arrive on time for your job is being a professor , he gives this figure have in your presentation to the class .

He has walked the streets of Namimori school until he was teaching , already ahead of the gate , where students have moved into the buildings and their respective room, he began to walk through the fields of school until you reach the buildings which meet the staff room and the publishers , the other runners are some classrooms and where to meeting some of the members of the club, to Tsuna was speaking director where he was stood he and members of disciplinary committee that was Hibari and Mukuro even be together in the same area but sometimes do not get along , Ryohei who teaches sports and school boxing club , and was the teacher that everyone hates Nezu that would accompany the room Tsunayoshi classroom where I was teaching , Tsunayoshi was already inside the room, he knew him all people , Nezu had been professor of Tsuna when I was in this school , but the Nezu no longer remembered his student , Ryohei was his senpai year older and were great friends , Hibari still remains the disciplinary committee , which met Mukuro in Italy and spent many things and then split up, but he had never been to Japan , greet him two by the look still feel the same when they felt before when separate some years ago , the director interrupted the silence that was in the room .

- Sorry , but who are you ? - Asked the director .

- I am the new teacher you hired a few months ago , sorry for not coming before, but only yesterday I arrived in Italy , not yet introduced myself I call Tsunayoshi nice to meet you all . - Said Tsuna

- What is your last name, but I think I had a student with this name? - Asked Nezu .

- Well I do not know , sorry but I 'm not , I do not have the last name long before I forgot it. - Lied to Tsunayoshi .

- Nice to meet you. - Told them three at the same time ( Hibari , Mukuro , Ryohei ) .

They left three each went to their service , Nezu went along with Tsunayoshi and guided to the classroom to introduce the new teacher and also a new student , who was already leaning against the wall beside the door waiting for the teacher come.

He told them the two entered the classroom , the students came to the teacher Nezu was already in the room classes were sitting in their portfolios .

- Good day students , today we have new people who will join the class throughout the year , so introduce yourself first. - Nezu said .

Gokudera Tsunayoshi and noticed each other , came to know each other because the incident yesterday, but were relieved to know a person has the class and Gokudera was relieved and introduced the class where his beloved Tenth .

- Hello , I am a transfer student from Italy , called mo Hayato Gokudera , I'm 15 , and I also have Japanese origins by my mother , but I'm over Italy because I was born there , nice to meet them all . - Gokudera said .

- There already know who you are , you came here in the summer time because of Yusuke . - Said one of the students agree and Gokudera was sitting next to the student who spoke .

- Hello , I call Tsunayoshi , I'm 24 , I'll be your history teacher and sports , pleasure to meet you. - Tsunayoshi said , all students began shouting , Yusuke who was listening and careful presentation of the new teacher, put her hand to her heart saw that he was beating very fast and she knew that she was in love with your teacher first sight .

- Any questions for the new teacher . - Nezu and asked all the students put their hand in the air. First to speak was when Yusuke Tsuna heard his name continued to smile , he knew it was his brother because before I leave the house knew that his ex - mother was pregnant because I had heard on the stairs when I was down to go to school he knew that his parents would not tell , but he no longer you had nothing to do with that family .

- I call Yusuke Sawada , where were you born Tsunayoshi - sensei ? - Yusuke asked .

- Well I was born in Italy, my first language is Italian and the second is Japanese because of the roots of my mother , I've been in Japan a few years ago before you were born but after some events back to Italy . - Tsuna said .

- What is your last name , of course if you have ? - One student asked .

- Well I had the last name, but no longer has because because of my family , some years ago the accident happened at my old house, it started burning my parents were there and died from that day to stop using that name . - Tsunayoshi lied again .

- Well we have completed presentations , we will now study . - Nezu said , but not all students wanted to study , but then fell silent and began working and Tsuna was in the room to see how they worked and how they worked, but Yusuke was not attentive in class and not focused , the whole class was looking for your new beloved teacher and loved. Thus the day of Yusuke school , Tsunayoshi was now following his way home when he saw his brother and his friends go home from Yusuke to talk about the school and about the mafia that Tsuna knew everything and who would and the head of the Vongola guardians .

**Mansion Tsunayoshi and Byakuran**

Tsuna had come home and Byakuran had risen from bed for the first time since the day lay far to sleep dreaming of his candy.

They both hug and greet were eating , fell back asleep , the Byakuran had not done anything all day ended up falling asleep after waking up and having eaten great is his life . That's how everyone spent their day , busy with their new routine in Japan with great adventures and several confusions that will make the long road ahead .


	3. Chapter 2

**Yusuke 's house**

Today was a beautiful morning at the home of Yusuke , had agreed happier than usual , since not wake up well after the last challenge we had in the fight against mafia family and was looking at the window in your room to the direction of school where he would meet with Tsunayoshi - sensei , how were the clouds thinking of his beloved , a person had entered his room , he saw that he was in the clouds and began to play with it to see if it comes back to the real world .

- Yusuke , if not look at me I will kill you . - Said Reborn and Leon transforms from a pistol .

Yusuke finally came out in their world to imagine him was his dear Tsunayoshi when he felt a gun pointing to his head.

I'm already back Reborn - chan . - Yukuse said , and the two left the room and went down to the kitchen to make breakfast with the whole family was present at home and enjoy your father is on vacation , his father goes to school with him and the rest staff to talk to the other guardians who are working in the school and are older than Yusuke .

- Morning Yu - kun . - Said her mother Nana

- Good morning mother, father and personal. - Yusuke said , the staff that was present in the kitchen is Lambo , I- Pin , Fuuta , Bianchi , Yamamoto , Gokudera and Chrome latter three came for the boss to go to school, they are smart to take advantage to eat there, not Gokudera 's out because his sister is wearing glasses .

- Anything new at school? - Asked Iemitsu 's father Yusuke .

- The Gokudera transferred yesterday to school and was in my class , not Gokudera - said one nod - and a new teacher came to our class is going to give us sport and history and his name is Tsunayoshi , but anyone does not know his last name, he has the first two languages Japanese and Italian and the second was born in Italy , he has these languages because of the source of his parents , and his parents die early in the fire at his home here in Namimori . - Finally said Yusuke ( can almost everything about the life of his dear beloved teacher) .

- Must have gone through difficult times without parents and do not want to take the name . - Iemitsu said he was still not recognize the name of the teacher that his son said , but he had a meeting in his heart he knew warn and after that they left to go in the school and those people were mentioning to a few moments ago .

**On The Street**

Yusuke and his companions were on their way to school , a street after her where they always go to go to school, where he was the mansion where he lives Tsunayoshi and Byakuran , they had never seen anyone who lived there , but had no luck today Tsunayoshi and saw Byakuran were closing the gate of his house and the two were discussing a dumbest thing they've ever seen him now for others not .

- I said I did not want to work with cleaner , Tsunayoshi - kun . - Byakuran said .

Fire - Byakuran are older than me but is more stubborn when you want , I will say that going to work then . - Tsunayoshi said .

But I do not wanna wanna stay home and sleep. - Byakuran said .

It's like you to do yesterday, getting all day to sleep and only wake up when I come , then eat and then going back to sleep , your life is magnificent . - Said Tsuna (the others who were there to watch their discussion , you had to fall by drops his head as the anime ) and they were talking with them to stop arguing but were interrupted by two girls who were chatting with Tsunayoshi and Byakuran .

- Stop it already . - Said Isa .

- Always discuss when we turned up . - Kaori said .

- If you are working receive bags of marshmallows . - Said Isa and Kaori the same time.

Yusuke and the others still continued to be the scene they were doing .

Kaori - Isa and what are you doing here , should not have reached today's Italy. - Tsuna said .

- Tsuna and Byakuran , we were going we have come to Italy today , but got a call from Yuni to tell we come to Japan to take care of you and the mansion when they are working .

- Kaori said .

They were still there to hear the conversation from the discussion he had just heard a name thought that Byakuran Byakuran in the future and then came those two girls who are beautiful and then heard another name that was Yuni who knew the future , just thought they were and they agreed , they did not get the talk not to involve three innocent people who were among Byakuran , but they are deceived everyone

knew happened in the future.

At least we are no longer two alone to live in that huge mansion , also thank you for coming to help, when to work, want to know where we are working . - Tsunayoshi said .

Of course we will , oh people who are ahead of me and Kaori , stopped listening to the conversation of others and because they present . - Isa said , Tsunayoshi and Byakuran who were turned back to them , gave one back and watched for intruders who were the fronts of them .

Look - up is not Yusuke , Gokudera , Yamamoto and Chrome are my students in my new class room school where I started working yesterday. - Tsunayoshi said .

- So are your students , then the rest put up . - Kaori said .

Fuuta - I am , it is I- pin and Lambo he is . - Fuuta said and

pointed to the two of them , others who were tired to stand apeteciam not speak.

Well I 'm Isa and I 'm Kaori . - The two girls responded simultaneously.

Tsunayoshi and Iemitsu had not yet greeted each was silent a look at each other, Iemitsu as a look at the guy trying to remember where she had seen Tsunayoshi .

- Am Biachi , sister Hayato . - Biachi said .

Pleasure - I am Byakuran , I want my marshmallows . - Said our dear Byakuran .

Ready - shut that mouth - was seeking his class a bag of marshmallows - take it then eat and enjoy . - Tsunayoshi said .

- Ready now we will not hear Byakuran now complain as it has your dear sweet. - Said Isa and Kaori the same time.

- Well I give private lessons to the Yusuke and sometimes to them too , I'm Reborn - Reborn said .

- Nice to meet you Reborn , I 'm Tsunayoshi , I teach them in school as you should know . - Tsunayoshi said and gave a handshake .

Reborn after having told his name to people who were present , he had a session that had heard this name , but can not remember where to, made a note in mind to note where search had heard talk about Tsunayoshi .

Well last me, call Iemitsu Sawada . - Iemitsu said .

Nice to meet father Yusuke . - Tsunayoshi said - reached out to greet his father , but he already knew the outcome would be like without a handshake .

The Iemitsu clarified their doubts when the presentation was not his son took over and drove home to about 10 or 11 years ago, never knew what it was doing and repeats appeared before him along to those years never got into contact since that time , when Tsunayoshi extended his hand to greet him did not, because I do not have any connection with him and also not assumed .

The Reborn saw attitude Iemitsu never seen him react like , rode very thoughtful since the professor Yusuke said the name , it has something for back and he will eventually find out sooner or later .

- I think it's best we go but we is delayed and some do not want to be punished . - Tsunayoshi said - that interrupted the climate that was forming between the two of them and the rest of the look.

Wait , we 're also going . - Said the pair can repeat that while Isa and Kaori .

** In School**

Everyone came together to school after that the weather a while back , the group went forward in Yusuke as Tsuna , Byakuran , Isa and Kaori went after conversations more private affairs , about the group forward speaks with Iemitsu reacted when he saw his dear old son out of the house , he was almost bursting to ask what he was doing there and knew that Reborn is getting suspicious of attitude Iemitsu had with our dear Tsuna .

Tsuna - So , you found yesterday with Mukuro . - Isa said .

What spoke ? - Ask Kaori .

The front group that was always there was nothing to hear what they were talking as they were excited to meet the rest of the guardians as they were no longer a long time since we have come in the future.

Well do not talk , we just look one to another , in the principal's office from there I found more , he should do their tasks in the disciplinary commission . - Tsunayoshi said .

Spoken Demon Mukuro , he was at the school gate with his colleague Hibari sometimes give up evil and others as well , was to fulfill its tasks , to see if the students were well seen and do not know what else , the ready that always makes Hibari , Yusuke stopped with his company forward and the two began talking .

Hence , some want to meet with you two for us all meet at the same place custom roof . - Said Yusuke .

- Understood , now will not arrive late classes . - Hibari said .

Tsuna and the others arrived at the gate and were put chat with Mukuro , Hibari looking at those scene room talk normally with the fog .

- How long Mukuro , was never in any visit to do when we all still lived in Italy . - Isa said .

- Who knew that we would find in this small town . - Kaori said .

It's true , sorry did not have data noticas , happened some problems . - Mukuro said .

It was a coincidence we met again and also working in the same place on top in Japan - said Tsunayoshi

Ready - arrives chat , more haste I start my work cleaner , faster I go home to sleep and eat . - Byakuran said .

- You all never change remain the same. - Mukuro said .

- Let's get going but we got two late . - Tsunayoshi said and directed his gaze to Byakuran .

- Let's see Isa school where these three work . - Kaori said .

It's we who here is getting the weather completely foreign .

- Finally said Isa .

Great conversation that Mukuro and Tsunayoshi have with your friends who always cheered their afternoons in Italy , Hibari who had stayed at his post was to hear the talk of Mukuro , ask in your mind where each Mukuro get different people to talk and wonder and live .


	4. Chapter 3

Had already spent time after school gate stop talking , Isa and Kaori were exploring the school alone when Tsuna and Byakuran went into the building to go do their jobs , Byakuran was presented to director and then room for the janitor , was wearing his equipment and materials that would need to use

for your first activity sheeting and then sweep everything.

Reborn , Iemitsu , Biachi , I- Pin , Lambo and Fuuta these group went to the roof to rest and wait to ring the bell lunch time for everyone to talk , took the opportunity to talk to keep the conversation on the day when they were not present the moments that others were .

** In the classroom**

Ryohei had gone to the room where the class teaches Tsunayoshi , met his sister Kyoko talking to Yusuke then he took classes that had not yet been started talking to them both.

Morning Kyoko and Yusuke . - Said Ryohei ( Ryohe course does not live with his sister , since he has his own life ) .

Hello - oni - san , it seems that you two want to talk, so I'll leave you alone . - Told Kyoko that came to her companions .

Hello , Ryohei , then when you play the ringing of the bell for lunch hour is to find the terrace , because my dad want to talk to everyone. - Said Yusuke .

- I will go to the extreme when finished my activities today . - Ryohei said .

** Trim Trim ( ringtone warn that classes will start )**

All students entered for each room was to your respective place , all notice who was in the room was Ryohei - sensei and not Tsunayoshi - sensei , everyone started talking down to each other to ask what had happened to the new teacher , meanwhile the Tsunayoshi was out of the room with the director Byakuran already wearing his work uniform ready to work that had already made its first task well done sweeping so it will work in the school , each divided in the corridor for each go to his office one class and another employee .

The students stopped talking when they felt that Ryohei was the conversation with other students and repeats the door opened appeared Tsunayoshi greeted his fellow teacher and began classes together.

- Sorry I'm late , I had to resolve some issues . - Tsunayoshi said .

Ready - so today lesson will be jointly extreme, let's talk about sport . - Ryohei said .

- We are planning a one week activities for your class , we will learn a sport that many have never tried boxing. - Tsunayoshi said .

- But Tsunayoshi - sensei but some of us do not want to practice this sport . - Said one of the students .

- If you were not , you can not be strong to protect those most important to you . - Said Ryohei Tsunayoshi and at the same time.

The girls said they did not want to spar because it not for them , but then accept when Ryohei and Tsuna said that phrase , they agreed , they were right they should be strong to protect the people they love .

Yusuke , Ryohei and other guardians present that class were surprised how Tsunayoshi also know that this phrase is used a lot of Vongola , as other families do not use or do not use much , but saw that he was confident that phrase as they have too.

So just lacked match - day , so will leave these papers for you delivered to your parents sign for them . - Tsunayoshi said .

- So today ends here in our classroom sets , we solve other issues extreme. - Ryohei said .

- So go early lunch , enjoy this moment , because sometimes they do not get much . - Tsunayoshi said .

- Lunch time soon , good. - Said all students .

Everyone left the room except what six people were in the room was Tsunayoshi , Ryohei , Yusuke , Gokudera , Yamamoto and Chrome , the atmosphere seemed tense and noticed Tsuna started talking to see if the air animated tempers .

- You want to talk to me or something? - Asked Tsunayoshi .

No, we are only just thinking things. - Said Yusuke .

It's okay if you have a problem , may be consulted . - Tsunayoshi said .

- How did you get into that mansion and live there ? - Asked Yusukue .

Ready - that mansion where she was at my old house , so it is also my home and my family that I collected , clarified . - Tsunayoshi said .

The Yusuku went to speak but was interrupted by Byakuran and he came Isa and Kaori together next to each other as always , Byakuran had changed the uniform to your normal clothes , but he brought a broom that he forgot to drop in the staff room .

- Tsunayoshi - kun , she already knows that you are in Namimori and is already to come to school . - Byakuran said , tired of running around searching for Tsunayoshi to warn anyone who came to see him.

- Apparently not , I think she is even here . - Isa said .

What are you going to do now Tsuna ? - Asked Kaori .

Those who were on the roof waiting for Yusuke and the other guardians , heard the noise at the entrance gate of the school , a girl they now was not able to identify who it was , since they were far from the entrance , so they decided to go Yusuke and other room where they were taking classes that had already been done, to see if they were all right when they were going to get almost been pushed by Byakuran , Isa and Kaori who came to run at a maximum speed then they all three entered the room , and then entered , heard everything until the last question that Kaori did .

I think it is better to go there before they start to fight seriously . - Said Tsunayoshi who walked to the windows and opened one , others knew what he would do, did the same went to the window and then went up to her and jumped on the 3rd floor where they all were already on the ground they fell standing there suffered no aranhão and went to where she was the girl , Mukuro and Hibari that were preventing her from entering without having any reason to go there, which were in the room were each other in shock and surprised to see others jumping through the window after having calmed soon saw that they are not very normal people , as they are hiding many secrets for normal people who do not know the other world that they live the mafia .

Reborn saw how they reacted to exit the window , and they know how to react to various problems , they were good to join the Vongola Family Yusuke , but he knows that this group just met hide several mysteries .

Tsunayoshi , Byakuran , Isa and Kaori were already reach the main entrance of the school where there were three people discussing it they were all raising their arms to fight , but soon stopped when they heard someone screaming, others who were in room to see the fight, seen as Tsunayoshi - sensei responded to silence that they stopped soon , no one ever getting regular shut or stop sending both cloud and mist guardians , Hibari and Mukuro , Reborn had seen a sensation that never saw Yusuke in the Tsunayoshi could have a dangerous air while also a boss .

- To have it all, especially Yumi thou , my daughter , I'd warn you when I was in Japan could - Tsunayoshi said .

- Sorry , otou - san ( Tsunayoshi ) , when I heard that came to Japan , I really wanted to see and have seen here since the Shimon up here. - Yumi said .

- Come here, give a hug now not seen you for a year since I came to Japan - Tsunayoshi said .

For those unaware Yumi is the adopted daughter of Tsunayoshi , are 8 years apart , so even though she is 16 years old , she was adopted by Tsuna when he was 6 years old, so when Tsuna was 18.

Yusuke who was watching the whole scene through the window , it was sad to see the person who loves hugging a stranger who does not know it yet, but soon awoke from their jealous when he saw that he was already in the street , as his companions and has were noted at the gate without him since the beginning was distracted .

- Were quick to leave the room , just to jump out the window was spectacular in the extreme. - Ryohei said .

As always , my father ( Tsunayoshi ) , Byakuran , ah Isa Kaori and you also came here to Japan , now I see the scene you two have to take care in the two fools who love to discuss and create confusion . - Yumi said .

It's true Yumi , alguêm have their heads where are we, and we go home to keep the conversation flowing . - Kaori said .

Come - let , Tsunayoshi Byakuran and you also will need to take a shower to cool off this head. - Isa said .

Really , you're right . - Said Tsunayoshi Byakuran and at the same time.

Others who were gone , leaving only Tsunayoshi , Yumi , Byakuran , Kaori and Isa who were now out of school to go home to rest , but they were interrupted by the arrival of Dino and his subordinate Romario .

Look - up is not my beloved colleague Tsuna , so whenever you come to Japan , Reborn is here to close . - Dino said .

How long do we not see Dino , Reborn is true hidden nearby to see if we find anything . Tsunayoshi .

How did they know that Reborn is watching to see if you find any information on who they were , then all left school , were heading to the mansion where he lives Tsuna and company, there were some things I did not know what Reborn Dino hid and the rest of the people he knew in the Mafia .

When they left, Reborn came out of his hiding place , he can hear part of a conversation , that Professor Dino knew Tsunayoshi class Yusuke and also knew that he is watching them and then gone to the same direction . The Walking the Dino hide from Reborn , but that it always ends out , but never found when Dino is like other chiefs and he belonged together .

Iemistu saw that Reborn had not gone with them told the others to go to the roof where he was going to be ready to meet them to discuss various issues.

Yusuke was now calmer when I heard that the girl who was hugging his beloved teacher Tsunayoshi was his daughter, but then remembered if he has a daughter to say that he is married , knew long that had no chance of winning the Tsunayoshi , but he is mistaken the Tsunayoshi never married and he did not see the differences that have Tsunayoshi with Yumi , see if you do not over look alike, but as he was passionate and jealous that not to exaggerate to see the truth that is running around them .

The guardians of Yusuke were many worried about your boss that since yesterday was over the moon to think of Tsunayoshi - sensei , you see his face in love and everyone knew who it was by , but they had a feeling I knew Yusuke will never be with him .

** Tsunayoshi mansion where he lives and other**

Tsunayoshi , Byakuran , Yumi , Isa and Kaori had finally come to the house , left the guests in the room that is Dino and Romario were each to his room changed clothes since they were sweaty have been running and come home. Yumi , Isa , Kaori went to the kitchen to make food for all to eat . While Tsunayoshi and Byakuran order to have talks with Dino and Romario who were waiting for them , we had a chat to talk to that was important and that they would do in training and missions that were assigned to them .


	5. Chapter 4

Kaori , Isa and Yumi came right now just come out of the kitchen and brought with them , food that had just done and out of the oven , they all together are good cooks , one sees immediately that are housewives who puts everything in order and stop the confusion of the only man living in the mansion . Now they are all present in the room , to taste the food that Kaori , Isa and Yumi prepare , that 's a delight and Dino is not doing any confusion as it has his faithful subordinate beside him, he does damage if not the living room had been destroyed on the ground , then began shortly oa talk.

- In a few months there will be a meeting with the Vongola family , among my family , and your Byakuran and Yuni all together , and also called Vongola that our elite team was also , they want us to go, but some still did not know who they are members and want to submit to the Tenth and the others who are present, but we do not know the heads of the family belong to the group . - Dino said .

- They will have been surprised people they just met belongs to your mafia world , just that some do not recognize . - Tsuna said .

- What do we do until then? - Asked Byakuran .

Let's watch them from afar , what the Vongola Tenth does, keep up with him without hiding , since we're friends , but they do not suspect me of Xanxus and not , as it has always the same character , if it happens some thing we can react fast in sets together and if we had been alone , let them try to solve alone . - Dino said .

Well Dino - san , you do not have back to school to be with Vongola Tenth them not suspect that you were here with us . - Yumi said .

You really really need to go , since Iemitsu will speak the same thing only different meaning to explain , they think I have not been informed , we see out there folks. - Dino said .

Then came the home of Dino and Tsuna was again toward the school have with Yusuke and his guardians .

** In Downtown Namimori**

The city center as usual was always moved by the people who were in a hurry to go home , others work night after school , others to hang out with friends and stroll the shops , but mostly a person had just arrived at Japan after the long months that was absent from his homeland , which had gone solve some issue in Italy and France, and then through the streets until the cake shop she always loves , always going where almost every weekends with her boyfriend , but when I was still in high school was always going with your best friend before you start dating her current boyfriend , walked to the counter to ask for the cake to eat on the way home,

but she had not repaired the his side had reached a person .

- I want a strawberry cake , lady . - Said both at the same time and saw at the same time to see who asked the same request , are surprised to find familiar face who had not seen for some time , or better to say years.

It can not be Haru is really you . - Said Tsunayoshi glad reunited with his best friend he had not seen for a long time after having been kicked out by his country and had no time to talk with her, since he had already Namimori party on the same day , when was walking to calmar things when he met his current teammates .

- Really you Tsuna - chan is very different compared that era . - Said Haru also glad to have found your best friend he had not seen for a long time .

It's true that I am different since that day , I had to make my own decisions I have not had before. - Tsuna said .

What happened that day I never had contact you and where you went through these years until today '. - Asked Haru .

Well I live in Italy so far, two days ago I came back to Namimori . - Tsuna said .

- Did you go alone, then why were your parents when you were here ? - Asked Haru .

How should you do that I disappeared without trace or news for you , I've been kicked out , they never consider me as his son , so they are no longer my family and I have nothing more to do with the three of them . - Tsunayoshi said.

- How do you know that are three if not known Yusuke . - Haru said .

That you need to find the time for you I want to take a strawberry . - Tsunayoshi said that made his request again , Haru was surprised by the answer of his best friend .

- Here's your cake , Lord , come again. - Said the lady who had attended to the request for Tsuna , handed the money while she spoke .

- From now I will come back more often , as this store is that you always come Haru . - Tsunayoshi said .

You still remember where it was found for the first time , that such arranjáramos a table to talk better. - Haru said .

- I even accepted , sorry but I can not . - Tsunayoshi said he was not finished talking as he was interrupted by his companions who had entered the store where it was Tsuna and Haru .

Delays otou - very - san ? - Asked Yumi and gave a big shock to Haru .

Come quick - Tsu - kun , I've got my dear marshmawolls and you like your sweetheart cake. - Byakuran said .

- You better come quick Tsuna that these two are not patiently just want to eat their candy and we wanted too. - Isa said Kaori and at the same time.

- Thanks for the warning Isa and Kaori , calm Yumi let me end say goodbye to my friend who have not seen for a long time and Byakuran I already know you have your dear sweet and want to eat right when you get home at the same time when 're watching news, and Haru have to go, that was why he could not sit down and talk as they were waiting for me to go have a night of fellows who have not had a lot of time , since we were busy as our work , we see around. - Tsunayoshi said .

- It does not hurt is to close , all of you together are very excited . - Haru said .

- Because all of us are a family we never had before . - They said all together ( Isa , Kaori , Yumi , Byakuran and Tsunayoshi ) . After that they left home to have your evening to socialize with their games that they do every year to celebrate the day they met and became one .

The Haru just realized as I was in shock when Tsuna walked away with the other , when he realized how Tsuna was different from his way of being and how it was more beautiful and man compared to when they were 13 and knew there was something else that changed the and noticed that those who followed him out of the store, remember someone who had seen at some important file in your work , but she knew that soon the mysteries would be revealed that can cause a lot of confusion especially for Yusuke your feminine instinct was alert and noticed it was already late and decided that tomorrow was going to visit the school Namimori and her beloved boyfriend who had not seen the long months to get back in touch with the whole staff .

**Namimori school**

After the conversation that Iemitsu had with his son, their guardians and their allies on the one that would meet people at the meeting with its allies and also better understand new allies who have not yet had the opportunity to meet , but when they heard these words that he knew they were going to know many things will be revealed at the time that can change their lives and know the truths that parents of Iemitsu walked to hide everyone . After finishing the subjects each went to his side because the talk had lasting a few hours after knowledge of the gate where they met with Yumi and look different from Tsunayoshi - sensei were many emotions in one day .

**Yusuke 's house**

Iemitsu , Reborn , Fuuta , Bianchi , I- Pin , Lambo and Yusuke had finally come home after the day I had , Hibari and Mukuro were still in school to solve some issues , enquantos others Gokudera , Yamamoto , Chrome had gone to his home to rest and then met with Yusuke tomorrow by the way to school and Ryohei went to his race that has always every day throughout the morning before work and after work .

Nana was doing a little snack to house people who were present at that time since they had a tiring day so it seemed to her , was to make a favorite snack of your dear son pie pineapple and banana ( because when was her son she never considered Tsunayoshi she had never done any cake for him , great mother she was , but she is different with Yusuke ) , put all the table and went to call other room .

Children - the snack is ready . - Yusuke 's mother said Nana.

- Good is my favorite pie pineapple and banana , thank you oka - san . - Said Yusuke was all happy and embrace your dear mother .

You're welcome my dear son , you deserved as these days were very thoughtful , thought about it for you to see animares . - Nana said .

Iemitsu who was watching this scene between mother and son was remembered when he was embraced by Tsunayoshi in his old days hidden for Nana not see because she did not like Tsuna and did not consider his son , so that house had always discussions but when Nana went alone to buy to buy food for the food , he and Tsuna went to the park to play and enjoy the time to have their memories before being separated by Nana who was already planning to expel your child home with 13 years , he and Tsuna promised they would not have any contact with them when separated until they meet again in Namimori , but if their lives were different than before , he had a son while Tsuna have a brother, had to take different attitudes that do not know and do not talk much, until one day combine to meet to tell the secrets that hide over the years and how long he's mafia and never have told Tsunayoshi , but that day was almost get to know it also true that your child Tsuna walked to do , but when he saw this morning was surprised and happy at the same time to see how his son was grown and has a worthy profession . Iemitsu always worried about her beloved son Tuna ( Tuna ) as he called it .

Reborn who was watching the scene between mother and son, repeats had a different feel than looks Iemistu who was in the other corner of the dining room was very thoughtful , just did not know what he was thinking or remembering their moments the past and knew Iemitsu felt empty seemed missing one person to be in that place to complete the setting.

**Tsunayoshi 's mansion and Byakuran**

Had already spent an hour they were all at the mall to buy to make your night is movie and also a rediscovered old times Tsuna's good to remember that it was with her best friend Haru , now all were watching a horror movie were the only ones who love the movie was when Tsuna and Byakuran each ate your sweet, while Isa , Yumi and Kaori were in the corner talking to not see the rest of the movie was in fear for them if they were already accustomed to see something like that in real life because your work is so kind to the Mafia , but that everything was all over the room white feathers coming from the pads because of war against a pillow to others , they like a lot of fun tonight the other that he did this to rest from work .


	6. Chapter 5

**The next morning :**

A night at the Tsunayoshi was different from others we know , they all are almost on top of the other in the living room floor to sleep because I was busy with all the garbage they had done in their day resting , each had a funny position when you sleep on the floor , there was the first waking Tsuna sighed the logo to see the mess they made , went to his room to take a quick shower and then in order to maintain the activities that would take in his class , he felt a feeling that he no longer felt a long time since he left Japan and never knew they were news to them , but it had a warning before they'd be in the same form of youth to a certain height , but from there but never had no information . But now his face had appeared the first generation Vongola Family , he was surprised to see again your ancestor and his companions .

- How long have Neo Primo Vongola Tsuna or better to say , since no one ignores this title. - Said Primo ( Giotto ) - he has a habit to call the new vongola prime Tsuna like , because he has the same desire that the first generation has is to protect the people most important to them friends .

- Hello Giotto , better to say Cuz even if Vongola Primo Neo , but I do not belong to the family as anyone does not know my existence with the children of Sawada and even now we still do not know me , they only know the Yusuke and he is as Vongola Tenth, as you probably already know . - Said Tsuna while others ( are guardians cousin ) who were still attending but had not spoken since appeared .

- NufuNufu to how long they have not seen you since the day I came back again to my day (which was back again to the past , where it was the other ) . - Daemon said .

- Yeah, a lot has changed since then, you should have some issue they want to talk to me but to appear here . - Tsuna said .

That's right , the Giotto is we want to talk to you about a matter of past. - G said right arm Giotto .

It's about an old conversation we had at some time before you left in Japan - said Giotto .

Heard of my companions and most other people get the same , some were not in the same way at the time he was 14 to not see their forms of this which is equal to the future , that I know from there changed something after birth Yusuke 's , mean that they will return to their original shape they should be right now. - Tsuna said .

That's right they will return to their true forms and their ages they should have now as your guardian or better say for now of Yusuke , a Bianchi , I- Pin , Fuuta , Dino and the Varia members , as you probably already know . - Said Giotto .

- Now let's go descendant of Giotto . - And afterward said G Primo and his guardians disappear again, just go back when needed . Looks like they forgot something else to talk to Tsuna and back again.

How was rushed I forgot to say one thing , for a few days they will still stay in the same old way , now everything was now going to go soon. G said (he was even rushed to had forgotten to say that the last part was also important) , really wanted to rest as spend some energy just to show up , as they had a few years without appears to have completely forgotten the energy that should have .

After this conversation with your ancestor went to the kitchen for breakfast since they got hungry during the conversation he had with them , others are still sleeping in the room , Yumi until now that I was sleeping , woke repeats I was already hungry went toward the kitchen also noticed that it was not the only one there .

- Good Day otou - san ( Tsuna ) . - Said our Yumi .

- Good Day Yumi - chan , I think it was best ires take a bath for you to be more awake . - Said our beloved Tsunayoshi .

Um , you're right and I take I wear my uniform Shimon since yesterday did not show up at school just to come here . - Yumi said .

Adelheid -A should be furious for leaving last throughout the school day without having warned vineyards here , as they take care of you . - Tsuna said .

- Well Uncle Enma should be worried , I better go hurry . - Yumi said after you have finished your bowl of cereal with milk , was soon to upstairs .

While Yumi climbed the stairs to get to your room , Tsuna took what was already alone in the kitchen , was one of the pans cabinets which have drawn two covers that belongs to a pot that there was any , was walking through some corridors until you reach room , came to the door , saw Byakuran , Kaori and Isa was still asleep , was walking slowly and quieter than before , arrived at the foot of them post covers in position to hit against one another .

-1,2,3 , Agree " PAM , PAM , PAM " - said while Tsuna when he was hit and make your own music to wake up the lazy who was now sleeping very well.

- Stop it Tsunayoshi , let us sleep. - Said the three at the same time and sent up the pads Tsuna him to stop the noise was causing .

- It's already tomorrow Byakuran you have to go to work , since you two have made clear the garbage last night . - Tsuna said .

- Because only the two of us , because we also do not. - Said the two simultaneously.

- While we're busy with our school work and Yumi also have to go to classes and only left over you two . - Tsunayoshi said .

- I helped to do more but it was still rubbish , but as I am busy with work that our dear Tsu - kun got to me . - Byakuran said .

- So do not Bya - chan , if not you take a shot that you do not know where they were going to stop. - Said the two simultaneously.

It's better like Tsuna , just us two pack if no one did more damage . - Isa said .

- Will ship Byakuran since we're almost late. - Tsuna said .

Byakuran stood on the floor and complained with back pain , should have immediately raised when the Tsu - kun was awake and it was dressed and was eating their marshmallows ones when I was going down the stairs to go up to the front door , where was Tsuna and Yumi waiting for him , Isa and Kaori was occupied with the affairs of the house clean as they come to Japan to take care of the house how many others are working on their repetivos work .

** Outside the Mansion Tsuna and Byakuran**

The streets of Namimori was still filled some to run very fast to get to your destination which was the school for not being bitten to death by the disciplinary committee , but some of them were still arriving late for school.

Haru had just left home, since street now there are too full of crowd because each already working or studying , she decided she was going to school Namimori to meet with her boyfriend, who at this time was be sleeping in a place under the trees or on the roof , if he had not there should be addressing issues , she was now passing by the gate of the mansion where he lives Tsuna and company, but she did not know she was surprised to see that the mansion was someone living there since she saw the windows all open and linen stretched to catch the heat , she was distracted to look at her she did not see the gate open and a girl out of there by bike , Yumi was also distracted we did not see when I was about to approach is to fix one another , Haru stepped back to the girl to divert time to cause no accident the two and arrive at their destination in good condition, Yumi able to divert the time and was standing in front of Haru .

I'm sorry I had not seen . - Said the two simultaneously.

- Glad that nothing happened . - Yumi said .

It's true , you are a student is not ? - Haru said .

- It is, I'm one poucadinho late to get to my school which is in the Shimon . - Yumi said .

It's bit far to get there here. - Haru said .

Tsunayoshi and Byakuran are still at home who just left two minutes later when Yumi left home , fired from Isa and Kaori who were now to take your breakfast on the balcony to enjoy the weather was good , saw that the gate most of the mansion was still left open for her and closed after turning Tsuna noticed that Yumi was still there and she was not alone and saw that her best friend is Haru was talking to her .

Yumi - you should not go to school tas already too late and you know what she will do and sorry if it caused nearly Haru

accident as I see . - Tsuna said .

- You are right otou - san is better I 've been going , we see Haru there . - Said Yumi caught when the bike went up to her and started pedaling like a thunderbolt .

We see there - by Yumi - chan , does not hurt Tsuna - chan I was also distracted and had not seen it, did not know he had a child at this age . - Haru said .

- Glad that nothing happened , I took with her when she was 6 , now have 16. - Tsuna said .

She lucky to have a father as a not even have my blood ties . - Haru said .

- Tsunayoshi - kun should not been going to school since almost in our hour of service . - Byakuran said .

I'm going with you since I have to make a visit to a person . - Haru said .

It's a visit to boyfriend calls Hibari , is not it ? - Tsuna said .

Tsuna - as always knows everything , it's true he is my dear love . - Haru said .

- I was watching you not repaired to like each other for a long time . - Tsuna said .

School Namimori

At this time Tsuna , Haru and Byakuran had come to school after the short conversation we had by the way , the students were already in class , who was still working at the gate was the Mukuro and Hibari , those still waiting will be late to work or classes . Hibari already saw three shadows to reach the entrance, he knows it was the two workers and the other person he was surprised to see already here in Namimori since she was out on business trips because because of his work , but was pleased with the surprise it appeared by the school .

I'm back Kyoya , I managed to complete all my work on time. - Haru said .

Haru - Hello , I'm glad you came without a scratch , you two will bite to death by reaching almost late for his work. - Hibari said and headed toward the two and raised his pairs tonfas to beat them , Mukuro was in the same place to see what would happen and was having fun with the scene that is happening right now .

- Sorry I'm late we had some problems at home and that happened along the way . - Said Tsuna

It's true what you said Tsu - kun , had occurred several by the way . - Byakuran said .

Had finished both at the same time diverted tonfas the Hibari , while spinning at where he was going to take off with the tonfa to touch them, Hibari was surprised to be able to divert them , as Tsuna passed him , but he felt another flame within you itself a Hibari attacked again he , Tsuna felt that the flame has also now the mist , the Mukuro who was watching also felt I was seeing something strange with Tsuna and then the second time he deviated from the tonfa he can see a little flame of mist Tsuna 's body . Byakuran could also divert on Monday and was feeling something different in that area that someone was watching what was Reborn .

Reborn was hidden on top of a tree , he was waiting for Tsuna and Byakuran to see if anything new was going to happen at school, was exactly what happened they both came with Haru and as always Hibari and Mukuro was still working at the entrance to see if anyone was still late for classes and bites them to death , soon saw Hibari into action and beat them both was surprised as they both were able to shift easily from dizzy .

" I'm getting more interested with these two, but mainly on Tsuna , he was good to join the family , have to find out more about him , seemed to have to later invade the principal's office to see the sheet and also Tsunayoshi rather Byakuran because I've seen it somewhere " - said Reborn in his own thinking .

After that he left for the room where your student Yusuke and his guardians , he has a feeling that something will change in guardians of Yusuke .

Haru - Well let's talk in the living room of the disciplinary committee , there is not nobody interrupt us . - Said Hibari and Haru completely agree.

-I'm going to work , it seems I have to go alone , so long Tsu - kun . - Byakuran said .

Byakuran - bye . - Tsuna said , when Byakuran was already farther , Tsuna approached the place where he was Mukuro .

- Mukuro must speak with you, I think you got it too . - Tsuna said .

- This is the first time we talked about this the last time I went to a long time , but I figured , we better go talk somewhere else . - Said Mukuro

How about we go to the desk and ask for a justification that we will be absent at school today . - Tsuna said .

- I agree with you Tsunayoshi Sawada . - Mukuro said (he said the full name of anyone not suspect anything) .


End file.
